


Bite the bullet

by YunJun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Guns, M/M, Smut, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/YunJun





	Bite the bullet

He doesn’t know how Tatara got ahold of the gun, because it’s the type that investigators use and a good shot could kill either a ghoul or a human. He guesses its the same way Hakatori got her hands on her quinque but right now he doesn’t care because it’s aimed at his head.

Tatara pushes the barrel of the gun against his temple, deathly cold stare and Seidou complies with his demands, sinking down on his cock until it’s all the way in to the base.

Tatara is huge. It stings, but he doesn’t have time to adjust because as soon as he is fully in Tatara drags the gun along his cheek, finger playfully tightening around the trigger and demands “move.”

Slowly Seidou rises his hips and lower then again, hands on Tatara’s broad chest to steady himself and he whines in pleasure-pain. The pace is too slow for Tatara and he pushes the gun against the side of Seidou’s head, telling him to go faster or he will blow his pretty head off, and he doesn’t want that now does he?

His eyes start to water and Seidou goes faster, sweat and tears mingling on his face. He’s murmuring Tatara’s name under his breath.

Tatara thrusts his hips to meet him just once, and those soft murmurs turn into loud moans. Every time he pushes the gun a little harder against Seidou’s head he can feel the boy tighten up around his cock, and every time he lets go of the pressure a little a relived sight leaves his lips. But never once does Seidou let the rhythm falter, no he is being good and fucking himself silly on Tatara’s thick, hard dick.

And Tatara starts degrading him, calling him his filthy slut and his dirty, traitorous whore. It only makes Seidou cry harder, but he knows it’s true, because right now he is making a sloppy, wet, slutty mess of himself on Tatara’s cock, every moment his pretty, pliant lips isn’t moaning indecipherable things he spends alternating between begging for Tatara not to put a bullet through his head and telling him ‘it feels so good, so full!’

Tatara moves the gun from his temple to trail down his cheek and arrive at his mouth. He pushes the barrel against Seidou’s swollen lips, telling him to open up that useless mouth of his.

Drool is slipping down Seidou’s chin, covering the gun that he is moaning around. The cold metal against his hot body, the knowledge that the safety is off and should anything go even slightly wrong he’ll be left with a bulled lodged in his throat makes him tighten up around Tatara’s huge cock.

Of course Tatara is enjoying himself throughoutly. Seidou is so tight and hot, so eager to please, bouncing on his cock like such a good little pet, hips rolling with every unsteady rise and drop of his body onto the thick length. Moans and groans are slipping out alongside saliva at the corner of his mouth, and as Seidou opens his mouth more to press his tongue against the cool metal of the gun, eliciting so many exciting sounds Tatara thinks that he is such a pretty sight with his face flushed as red as the corner of his eyes.

Tatara can feel the pressure build up between his balls and he knows Seidou isn’t going to come like this, not without Tatara’s permission, no matter how much he fucks himself stupid on Tatara’s cock. So Tatara jerks the gun to the side, knocking against the inside of Seidou’s cheek and for a split second Seidou is absolutely positive the gun went off, because Tatara had been so careful with it before.

He screams, in terror and in something else he can’t identify, and comes without having been touched. It doesn’t take Tatara many seconds to come to and by now Seidou is sobbing, meekly trying to move his hips with the little remaining energy he has left.

Tatara places a hand on his hipbone, pulls out the gun from Seidou’s mouth and holds him in place there and he stops trying to move. There are heavy tear tracks on Seidou’s cheeks and Tatara uses his thumb to wipe at them, humming praise for his toy for doing so good. Seidou smiles weakly through his watery eyes.


End file.
